Naruto! New Team Arrives!
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: A new team arrives at the Leaf Village. What will happen now? New romanaces? New Action?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Miki  
Age:10

Hair: Green

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Long gray dress

Other: Tattoos on left and right shoulders.  
She is very shy and doesn't talk a lot. But she has a very powerful kekignki, witch you'll find out later. She is very smart and was aloud on a team at age 10.  
She was from the village hidden in the cloud but got taken under tsunade's wing at the age of 4.

Name: Chihiro  
Age:12

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Purple

Clothes: Black shirt and gloves, jean shorts  
she is vary sweet and loves to talk. She super hyper and doesn't like to sit still, she always tries to hook people up, true love shall prevail she always says. She came from the village hidden in the mist no one knows why she left.

Name: Anju  
Age:12  
Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Clothes: Black jumpsuit

Other: Her clan has bat wings  
she doesn't get along with most people. Mostly because people always stare at her wings, she very strong and fast though. She came from the village hidden in the shadows  
Name: Kona  
Age: 25  
she looks young but isn't she is the leader of this squad. she's a little airheaded most of the time but when it's time to fight you might want to run away as fast as possible.

Miki pov  
My team and I are going to the leaf village and we are going to stay their for a while.  
Kona won't tell use why. When we get to the gates I can here the guards yell is that her oh my she's back the get Kona.  
"Great Kona?"  
I look at her but her faces shows no expression  
I was going to ask but decided not to  
When we get inside the leaf village Kona left us in a room and told us to wait here  
when she comes back out she comes with other three other ninja  
"This is Naruto, Sakrua and Saskue. They will show you around town" she tells us  
"Chrhiro you will be with Naruto, Miki with Sakura and Anju with Saskue."  
I look over at Anju and see her blush, this is the first time I seen her show any emotion other than anger.  
Chihiro pov  
Naruto show me around the town  
"And over there is my favorite ramen shop and over there is.."  
"Umm can you introduce me to some other people? I would like to meet the other ninjas are age."  
I ask  
"Oh sure."  
~ a little later~  
"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino! Wait up."  
"Oh hi Naruto" the girl says and blushes.  
"Chihiro this is Hinata, Kiba and Shino."  
"Hey." Kiba says  
"Nice to meet you" Shino says  
"Nice to meet you guys, I'm new here Naruto's showing me around."  
"where did you come from" Shino asks  
"Well I was born in the mist but than meet up with Kona and traveled with her for a while and ended up here this morning," I say with a smile  
"Well we should go see more of the town" Naruto points out  
"ok see you guys later!" I wave goodbye  
that Hinata girl likes Naruto I'll have to talk to her later about that.  
maybe I can get them together, that should be fun, I like this town already.  
Anju pov  
"what do you want to see?" Saskue asks  
"I don't care"  
"If I my ask whets with the wings?  
"My clan worships a demon and when we reach a certain age he gives us some of his power and we get wings, I'm not at full power yet, I won't be for 3 more years." I tell him  
"when you said demon you voice had a little more anger in it why?"  
"Because one day the demon decided he didn't want to give us so much power and kill all of our clan, only my sister and I remain. She is injured very badly and was so young that she hasn't even got her wings yet. I left her with my ant on my father's side. He wasn't part of the clan. All I want now is revenge." I say  
Saskue gives me a look and opens his mouth but doesn't say anything.  
We continue walking without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Miki pov  
"So that's the town" Sakrua says  
she has been very kind to me  
"So do you want to see anything else?"  
I don't say anything  
"I know I should introduce you to some of the other ninjas. Would you like that?"  
I nod my head  
"Hey Ino!"  
"Oh hey Sakura, who's this."  
"This is Miki, she's one of the new ninjas."  
"Well you better not steal my Saksue away from me!"  
I don't says anything  
"Why doesn't she talk?" Ino asks  
"Ino be nice!" Sakura replies  
"Well any way I have to go see ya."  
"She's not the kindest ninjas around" Sakura tells me.  
I laugh.  
Chihiro pov  
"Hey Naruto would you like to play a game?" i ask  
"Um what game?"  
"Its called match up, I think of some one you should date and you have to guess who I'm thinking of."  
"Ok ummm is it Sakura?"  
Hmmm she he likes Sakura  
"Nope" I say  
"Umm is it you?"  
"No sorry."  
"Well you haven't meet ten-ten or Ino yet so it has to be Hinata?"  
"Yup you win!"  
"You think I should go out with Hinata?"  
"Yeah she seemed very sweet; you two would look cute together."  
"Well I don't want to make a fool of myself, what if she doesn't like me. Ill look dumb."  
"you make a fool of your self when you stare at Sakura even though she has no interest in you."  
"I don't know."  
"Well just think about it, and tell me when you have an answer." I say and giggle  
Anju pov  
"Where are we?" I ask  
"This is the Uchia part of town. My whole clan was killed be my brother." he says  
I look at his shocked. Then feel my cheeks get warm. What is this feeling? I'm going to have to ask Chihiro about this later.  
"We are a lot like you know, we both want revenge for are clans." He says 

Miki pov  
"Hey Kiba!"  
"What's up Sakura?"  
"This is Miki she's a new ninja here." she tells him  
"yeah I meet Chihiro earlier."  
"You have a dog?"  
"huuuhhh? You talked"  
I get down and talk to the dog.  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
bark bark bark  
"My name, its Miki and you are Akamaru, nice to meet you."  
"How do you know his name?" Kiba asks  
"I can talk to animals that my kekigenki, and I also can change into some."  
"Really." that both ask  
"Yeah I'll show you"  
I turn into a small brown dog.  
"Wow that's awesome." Kiba says  
"Thanks" I say and blush  
"Each one of the marks on my shoulder is a different animal i can change into"  
"So what else can you change into?" Kiba asks  
"Well a bird, a fish, a bunny, a panda bear, a wolf, a lizard and a monkey."  
"That's so awesome" Kiba says  
I blush again  
Chihiro pov  
"I think your right maybe I should ask her out." Naruto says  
"Good for you"  
"Well see you later" he says cause we are at the house my team is staying at.  
"Bye!"  
I walk in and no one is there yet.  
"Ohh i was hoping Miki was here she would always listen to my hook up ideas."  
Anju pov  
When I got to the house we were staying at I told Chihiro about that weird feeling.  
"Ohhh sounds like you have a crush on Sasuke." she says  
"What me? a crush? i don't think so." I say  
"Then why are you cheeks all red?"  
"Shut up!"  
...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Miki pov

Kiba, Sakura and I are sitting in the field.

Oh and Akamarus is their too.

"So Miki why didn't you talk earlier?" Sakura asks

"Well my clan was used mostly for spy proposes when the leader of the cloud village found out that some of us were spying for other nation, he ordered ninjas to kill us off. I was just four at the time, so all I could turn into was a dog.

They caught me and cut a huge hole in my stomach and left me their too bleed to death. I have a nerve condition and it makes it so I can't feel pain. So while lying their waiting to die I could hear the screams of other of my clan. I was dyeing and I couldn't even tell.  
That's when lady Tusnade found me. She healed my injuries. Ever since that day, I was afraid to open up to people thinking that they could turn on me in a heart beat."

"Wow, sorry you had to go through that" Kiba says

"It's ok though if it didn't happen than I wouldn't of meet Chihiro or Anju" I say

"How did you meet them anyway" Sakura asks

"When I was five I meet Kona that same year I meet Chihiro, she was about seven at the time. A year later we meet Anju. We grew up together and we are like sisters."

"Hey why did you open up to us?" Kiba asks

"Well Sakura has been very kind to me and I always get more talkative around animals."

Bark bark!'

"Oh yeah I should get home now, Chihiro and Anju will be worried if I don't show up soon. See yeah!"

Chihiro pov

Miki finally gets home

"Hey Miki where have you been?"

"I meet someone and we talked for a while."

"You talked" Anju and I both shout.

"You usually don't talk for like a week when we first come to a new place." Anju says

"Sakura was very nice and I kind of like this guy."

"What! Who?"

"His name is Kiba."

" I meet him he seemed nice, a little on the wild side but nice." I say "Great now both of my sisters like someone!"

"What Anju likes someone" Miki asks.

"No!" Anju yells

"She likes Sauske!" I mock her

"No I don't!"

"She's right you were blushing when you first saw him." Miki points out.

Miki pov

"Hey Miki you know that guy you like?"

'Yeah." I reply to Chihiros question.

"Well do you want me to ask if he likes you?"

"Umm well what if he says he doesn't but you tell me he does because your my friend and than I do something dumb?"

"Well for one I can lie to you and two you can be there." She answers

"How could I be there?"

"You can just change into a bird and sit in a near by tree."

"You would really do this for me!" I shout from excitement.

"That's what sisters are for am I right?" she says and we hug.

"When can we do this?" I ask

"Tomorrow I need to talk to his partner anyway, about a different hook up idea."

Chihiro pov

Miki and I are walking up to the field where we first meet Kiba.

"Ok you should turn into a bird now, k?"

She didn't answer just did it?

"Hey Kiba!"

He turns around. "Oh hi Chihiro."

"Umm do you know where Hinata is I need to talk to her." I ask

"Why she's at home." I start to leave and that's when he says. "I meet your team mate Miki yesterday."

Hook line and sinker. "Really? What did you think of her? I know she doesn't talk much but she's a really nice person."

"I thought she was pretty cool, and she talked to me. In fact I think I kind of like her." He says

"Really, oh that's so sweet, but I have to go now so see ya!" I wave goodbye. A bird flies past me singing a happy tune. I know it was Miki.

~later at Hinata's house~

"Oh hi Chihiro." She answers the door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask

"Sure."

We go to her room

"So I noticed that you have a little crush on Naruto."

She blushes when she hears his name. "Yeah I do."

"Well what would you say if I got him to think about asking you out."

"What? You did that?"

"Yeah and he kind of likes you, you just need to talk to him more." I say

"I will thank you."

Anju pov

I'm training. I need to get stronger.

I hear the bushes move behind me.

I throw a kuni and grab and pine the person to the tree.

It was…

..To be continued…


End file.
